Honest Flim
'First Name' Honest 'Last Name' Flim 'IMVU Name' NPC Played by DarkKeyome 'Nicknames' *The liar *The Devious talker *Master of the silver tongue *Dog Man *The Douche bag of glorious doucheness *The Sodimizer *The Salad Tosser *The Annual Rapist *Animal Man *The Sex offender *The Super Sex Offender *The Granny Killer Things he'd say *" Dont act like you dont want me to sniff your ass..." *" Oh no... looks like i randomly bent over..." *" Hey GET YOUR ASS BACK OVER HERE SO I CAN RAPE YOU YOU BASTARD!!!" *".............GGAAHHHH!" *".....HUUYYAAAHHH!!!!" *".... Why dont you just, like hold her down, and plow her guts in. Or i mean i can do it, to you i mean... I mean im not gay, it's not gay unless we look each other in the eye.... But then im kinda into looking each other in the eye. ALRIGHT ALRIGHT... just the one time, it wont be gay? No? What do you mean you dont want to do it.......Well.... What if i just kinda... like... raped you anyways..." Age 24 Years of age (( ARK4)) Gender Male 'Height' 5'11 'Weight' 189 'Blood type' B-''' '''Behaviour/Personality Honest, is a big talker. Meaning mostly all he says is pure crap. Fast talking, and never seems to just shut the hell up. Honest is a liar complete, and total liar. Although this is true he's loyal to those who do for him. Keyome used to help him when they younger when it came down to getting girls. And because of this he is forever in debt for Keyome Tasanagi. He speaks of him highly and basiclly kisses the dudes ass. Keyome honestly hates him, but he needed him around for his high skill in stealing things. Seeing that Keyome is the mayor he cant go out and do these things himself anymore. He loves women and men, but more so... he loves Dogs. That's right. He screws dogs. 'Clan & Rank' Kagemaru Affliation 'What district do you live in?' In District 1 'Relationship' Dating his dog T-bone, it's an open relationship of course. 'Occupation' *Master Theif *Raging Homosexual *Master Rapist 'Fighting Stlye' *The Style of 'Shank you to death' 'Weapon of Choice' Shanks Enemies *KPD *Squriells *Strong men Allies *Kagemaru *Keyome Tasanagi *His Dogs 'Background' Honest, is a big talker. Meaning mostly all he says is pure crap. He was one of the guys who ran with Keyomes gang back when he was a kid, currently he had been a drunk who lived outside of town who did a ton of Dog fights. Keyome hired him because of his high skills in thievery. It’s honestly all he’s good at. He was born in District 1 growing up in a house with nothing but dogs. His mother had left him within the home when he was a boy with a pack of pit bulls. Believe it or not they didn’t kill the boy and fed him. Honest himself is able to mimic animals easily after living with the animals to the age of 10 where he was found by social services and stripped from his dog family. He was taught English and slight Japanese but that’s it. Honest real name is unknown but when he lived in District 1 he was basically taught ALL the wrong things. His foster parents were thieves and homosexuals. Honest when he learned how to speak properly (even though it’s pretty messed up English) begun to end lodge in a secret art of language…LYING… He loved it. Every bit of laying it was awesome to him, he couldn’t help himself. He’d steal things when he had the money for it, and then laid his ass off if he were ever caught. Honest got his name after everyone in the neighborhood had given it to him. Ironically they thought he was always telling the truth when in actuality he was that good of a liar. Honest didn’t attend high school until he was 19 where he met a young keyome. They became friends though Keyome stayed his distance after Honest attempted to do questionably homosexual things to him. Keyome found him many years later asking him if he’d be down for a job for Keyome. He took on the offer. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' ~Fill this in when you pick your clan. Keep it realistic. We do not want OP rpcs~ 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 15:48, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Category:NPC Category:Kagemaru